TDA CreateaCharacter!
by StoryMasterDX
Summary: Just what the title says! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to the newest season of Total Drama Action! We---you---will be competeing for 50,000,000,000 dollars! Don't ask where we got it! It's a secret!**

**-flashback-**

_Chris: So about that money?"_

_Bill Gates: "Yeah, yeah what ever! Just cut me out of this rope!"_

_-_**Flashback over-**

**There will be 24 kids this year, and you decide who competes! Just fill out this form! You can submit TWO people!**

**Character(s) Name:**

**Age(any!):**

**Clothes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Rich or not:**

**Coupled with someone?: (This option is here if you would like to be in a 'relationship' in this fanfic.)**

**NOW SUBMIT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chris: Well so far we have chosen a few people to be in this season, and it's the only ones that have submitted a form! So lets welcome Fay Abate! **

A girl with a black shirt with a "Cobra Starship" on it which was in purple writing, dark jeans, black combat boots, and purple wristbands, stepped out of the limo.

Chris: Well, the producers decided that I should be nice and ask what your hobbies are… So what are they, Fay?

Fay Abate: I like listenging to music, playing volleyball, pranking, observing people, hanging out with friends, and writing.

Chris: As long as you don't hang out with me I'm ok! So it says here on your forum that your not rich. Is this true?

Fay Abate: Yes. If it wasn't, why would I put it on there?

AJ Triplett: What's up, dude?

Chris: Not much, semi-rich dude! Nice clothes…I guess.

AJ wore a black t-shirt, tan cargo pants, and black tennis shoes.

Chris: So you're a guitarist? Cool. But not as cool as me! And you're a paintball expert, to? That's cool to. But I am STILL cooler! And your 22? Bit unfair to some contestents but oh well. Oh and it says here you're crushing on a certain last year contestent. She'll be revealed in the first challenge!

Chris: Ok, let's welcome our third and fourth contestants! Katelyn and Oliver Smith! Katelyn is 10 and Oliver is 12!

A girl and boy stepped out of the limozine. The girl wore a purple shirt, blue pants, and white shoes with yellow stripes. The boy was wearing red nike, a blue polo shirt, and blue pants.

Chris: And since I'm to lazy to ask what your hobbies are, I'm just going to skip that part. Now let's welcome Lillian Tanner!

Lillian Tanner*as she steps out of the limo*: Hey everybody worldwide! My name is Lillian Tanner!---

Chris: Yeah, I just said that!

Lillian Tanner: Anyway, since I was so rudely interupted, I am 17. And, as you can see, I have dark brown hair. I have dark blue eyes and am wearing: Gray camisole, dark skinny jeans, and black Mary Jane pumps! I know, I'm hot! My hobbies are: Making fun of losers, like everyone here, shopping, dancing, talking, and partying! I am sooo rich! Ok, well bye! Where's the runway?!

Chris*Pushing Lillian out of the camera*: We don't have one! Anyway, time for the next person: Rosanna Miller! She's a 15 year old country girl. And she just now stepped out of the limozine! Lets go talk to her!

Chris: Hello, Rosanna. Do you realize that you could die any moment?

Rosanna: What are you talkin' about? I'm here to win some money!

Chris: Yeah, ok. You don't have much of a chance considering theres going to be 24 people competeing. Oh, Chef Hatchet!

Chef Hatchet: What?

Chris: Please watch the people who come out of the limos, while I go to vegas!

Chef Hatchet: Ok, IDIOTS! FORM A LINE!

Everyone did as he said, all frightened.

Chef Hatchet: Well then, Rosanna. I HATE your clothes! Ripped denim jeans, red and white flannel shirt with a red camisole  
underneath. Brown cowboy boots. Haha! Now if you want to see style, just look at me!

Lillian: Ha! You don't know style, but I do! Check me out!

Lillian began walking back and forth like she was on a runway. She flipped her hair and smiled.

Chef Hatchet: GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN THAT LINE! AND DON'T YOU DARE MOVE 'TILL I SAY SO!

She got back into the line shaking.

Chef Hatchet: Now welcome the next contestant: Johanna, or Jo-Jo!

Johanna: Hey everybody! Like my clothes?

Chef Hatchet: Oh no, another brat! Wooo! Party time.(sarcasticly)Hah, and it says here, your nine.

Johanna: Yeah. So what?

Johanna wore a large white t-shirt, ripped up and very worn jeans, brown  
tattered shoes, also has one necklace that has a gold heart on the end.

AJ: WOAH! (wide eyes)

Fay: Yeah, pretty nice.

Johanna: Thanks.

Lillian: Meh. I look better.

Johanna: Like I care!

Chef Hatchet: SHUT UP! Now let's introduce the next little monster!

Lillian: Don't you wanna know if he's rich or not?

Chef Hatchet: HE'S NOT! IT'S WRITTEN HERE! GOD! IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE STUPID PAPER HERE YOU GO!

Chef Hatchet taped Johanna's forum to Lillians face.

Lillian: Oh my god!

Lillian tore off the paper and threw it in the water.

Chef Hatchet: The next monster is: Rickey Mcleany.

Rickey Mcleany: Hey everybody! And for the blind viewers---

Chef Hatchet: If there are any…

Rickey Mcleany: I am wearing dark blue jeans with a light green t-shirt and brown sneakers! My eye color is: dark brown. My hair color is: sandy blonde and whisped. My skin is----

Chef Hatchet: NOONE CARES!  
Chef Hatchet yelled so loud that it messed up everyones hair.

Chef Hatchet: Ok, next! The name is Billy, he is 16, he is wearing black baggy jeans, brown hoodie, and black DC's! He aint rich, he likes gameing and art, and he needs to get his butt into this line!!!

Chef Hatchet: NEXT IS: David Williams, age 12, wears a jet black jacket, ice blue t-shirt, fire red jeans, silver nikes, ice blue mask. Hobbies are fighting and hangin' with brother! He is semi-rich and his brother is next!

Chef Hatchet: The brother is Ken Williams, age is 12, a jet black jacket, ice blue t-shirt, fire red jeans, silver nikes, ice blue mask. Likes fighting and hanging with his brother! Also between rich and poor. Ok we have 4 more people to go through! I will announce the last 4 after a word from our sponcers: Sorio's.

Sorios commercial: Hello, and welcome to: Sorio's. Have you ever wanted a restaurant that was based on Mario AND Sonic? What?! Sonic AND Mario?! Am I crazy? Well, yes, but eat at Sorio's anyway! At Sorio's we only offer one choice of food: Spagetti Worms! MMMM!

Chef Hatchet: MMM! I had me some Sorio's just last week! It was desgusting! But I ate there again! Anyway, our next contestant is: Ryan Mitchell! He is age 17, and wears black short sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, black and white converse, and black wristband on his right wrist. His hobbies include: reading manga, watching anime, comparing things to random anime and  
manga, getting tattoos (so far, he has intertwining vines around his left  
wrist and above his right shoulder, 'Til Death Do Us Part' on his lower  
stomach, a tribal tattoo on his upper back, and 'No Fear' on his left  
shoulder).

Our next is: Melissa Carter, age 17, wears A white blouse, black bell shaped jumper skirt, white bloomers, thigh high 'Nightmare Before Christmas' socks, black combat boots, cat ears  
headband. Hobbies include: Hanging out with Ryan, reading anime, watching manga, and trying to find deals on lolita styles. She isn't rich, but not poor. She's middle class. NEXT!

Chef Hatchet: Our next is named: Jennifer (Jenny) hale. Age 17, wheres a black low cut belly shirt, dark blue mini skirt, and black wedges. Likes horror movies, horror books, anime, and drawing horror/gory stuff! She is semi-rich she is also goth!

Jennifer walked out of the limozine.

Billy: Hello, gorgeus!

Jennifer: Hello there. How are you today?

Billy: Better than ever!

Billy began drooling.

Chef Hatchet(sarcasticlly): Yay, first couple of the year! Wooohooo!

Chef Hatchet: Our last camper is: Remy Sky Hale. Age 17, long sleeve shirt, dark blue baggy jeans and black boots. Hobbies: watching horror movies, reading horror books, anime and drawing  
horror/ gory stuff. Semi-rich, and goth. Ok! That's a rap!


End file.
